The Toughest Role Yet
by FloatingLanternPrincess
Summary: A single night at a college party that she didn't even want to go to ends up having the power to change Liv's life forever. She's forced to make some tough decisions as her future seems to be put on hold. Things are scary and confusing, but with her best friend and twin, as well as the rest of her family, by her side, she knows she can figure out her new role. RATED T FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Liv and Maddie or the characters. I am only a fan with an idea.**_

Forewarning: because we're in the middle of a season, this story will include what has definitely happened as well as what I hope will end up happening. The entire plot of this story banks on the fact that the show will end with the twins still in high school, so anything past that is fair game, right?

 _ **POSSIBLY TRIGGERING! This story is going to deal with some heavy stuff, however none of it will be described. Read on with caution.**_

* * *

Maddie threw open the front door of her house and stopped by the stairs, sighing. Finals were always bad, but college finals were even worse. Thankfully though, they were over, and she could enjoy the summer with her family.

Her father came in behind her with her last bag and chucked it to the side. "Well, college senior, does home still feel the same?"

"Yeah," Maddie smiled. Exactly the same. It was nice.

"Your sister's probably still upstairs." Liv had gotten home the previous evening.

"Okay," Liv had been studying abroad and hadn't been able to make it home for Spring Break, so they hadn't seen each other in person since January and Maddie missed her like crazy.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go catch up. We were just in the car together for two hours. I don't need to talk to you anymoretoday. I have to get back to school." Ridgewood didn't let out for two weeks yet and he still had teaching to do.

Maddie laughed and grabbed her last bag before bumbling up the stairs.

"See you later, Maddie."

"Bye Dad!"

Parker and her mother were still at the high school and Joey's finals weren't until next week, so it was just her and Liv until around four that afternoon. Lots of time to catch up without the prying ears of little brothers and moms.

Maddie was just considering how to open her bedroom door without dropping any of her things when it opened for her.

"I thought I heard someone carrying twice their weight in sweatpants coming up the stairs." Liv teased.

"Shut up," Maddie replied. "More like half my weight."

Liv laughed and reached out for a hug and Maddie dropped all her bags to return it.

"I missed you so much!" Liv cried, squeezing her sister.

"I missed you too. How was London?"

"A-mazing." Liv replied, pulling back. "It was rainy and gross a lot of the time, but it was really fun and-"

"Okay, you can tell me all about it, but can we pause that for two seconds while I drag my entire dorm into the room?"

"Oh, sure." Liv replied. "Here, hand me something."

They managed to get all of it into the room and started putting it away while Liv chatted all about her time in London and asked Maddie all about how her first experience student teaching went.

Liv was getting a duel major in Theatre Arts and Women's Studies at a college an hour and a half away from where Maddie was going to school to be an elementary school P.E. teacher (her naturally competitive nature was toned down when she worked with little kids, which was good. She was a really patient teacher, and though she couldn't coach through a grade school, recreation centers and sports camps always looked for people to help out and she was okay with that). Both were very happy with how their lives seemed to be turning out.

"Did Dad go back to school?" Liv asked.

"Mhm," Maddie replied, shoving pajamas into a drawer.

Liv put her suitcase in the closet. "I was going to surprise you and go with him to pick you up today, but I wasn't feeling up to it this morning."

"Dad did mention that." Maddie commented, turning to look at her. "What's up? You look fine to me."

"Oh, nothing. I think it might've just been a bug or something. I feel fine now." Liv sat down on her bed.

"Like, a stomach bug?" Maddie asked. "Because I don't know if I should be hugging someone who threw up today. I don't want it." She said it to be funny. She would probably hug her sister even if she had the plague.

Okay, maybe not the plague. That would be pushing it a little.

"I didn't." Liv's voice was soft.

"Didn't what?"

"Throw up. If that makes you feel any better." Liv looked a little too interested in the pattern on her skirt.

Maddie frowned and sat next to her twin. "I was kidding. What's up?"

"Nothing's up."

"Oh please, I know you. Something's wrong. Tell me."

"Maddie-"

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

Liv sighed and looked up to the open door. "You're sure Dad left?"

"I'm sure. He left right after he dropped me off." But Maddie got up to close the door anyway. She sat next to Liv again. "So, what's bothering you?"

Liv looked away. "After I got back from London, my friend Vivian dragged me to this party and..."

"Liv, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"Of course not." Liv snipped. "I would never... I hated everyone there anyway. I brought my own water in my bag and everything, just like mom always said. I was just staying long enough to get her off my back. I was going to tell her I needed to study-"

"Was going?"

Liv squeezed her eyes shut. "I... didn't get that far..."

"What do you mean?" Maddie reached for her hand.

"Well, I had been in the quietest room in the whole house with Vivian and I left my bag with her so I could shove my way to the bathroom. I came back ready to leave, but I got sucked into a conversation and I didn't want to be impolite, so I stuck around. And I... don't remember much after that... Someone must have gotten ahold of my water. Because I know I didn't eat anything..."

"Oh my god, Liv. How long ago was this?"

"The week I got back from London."

"Well, you wouldn't still be feeling sick then. Unless..." Maddie dropped her voice. "Liv, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know! I'm afraid to find out. I hope not." Her voice broke and Maddie hugged her.

"Did you tell anyone what happened?"

"No. Vivian is the only person besides you."

"Liv! You can't do that. Someone needs to know! There's a dirtbag out there who did something really terrible to you and they can't away with it."

"Who was I supposed to tell?"

"Someone at your school!"

"Oh yeah, we both know how far that would've gone. I would've told them the story and they would've said I got drunk and nothing would've ever happened to anyone! The water's long gone, it couldn't be tested for anything!"

"You don't know that." Maddie said. "Someone would've probably done something."

"Or tell the tabloids that movie star Liv Rooney got knocked up at a college party!" Liv sniffled.

Arguing was going to get nowhere. Liv was embarrassed and terrified. "You have to tell Mom and Dad."

Liv nodded against Maddie's shoulder. "Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens if-if I am pregnant?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll figure it out when we get there."

There were very few people who could say they saw Liv Rooney really cry. Maddie was one of those people. It was a privilege in a way, but it also broke her heart.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading. I hope you stick around to find out what happens! Please leave me a review if you can!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi all! New chapter coming at you! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Parker had come home for all of half an hour to do an English assignment (and to say hi to Maddie) before rushing out of the house to go to Reggie's house for some kind of big video game thing they had planned.

Parker had grown up a lot since he started high school and it was weird for the twins to come back home to see just how much he changed in a few months. He was still just as much into science as ever, but he had a girlfriend and was the kind of nerdy that people wanted to be in that school came easily to him, but he was still pretty cool.

With Parker out of the house and Joey miles away, Liv had a perfect opportunity to talk to her parents without being interrupted. She was terrified to seek them out, let alone start the conversation, so Maddie had volunteered to get them both, but she didn't have to.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in, girls?" It was their mother.

Maddie glanced at Liv, who was hugging a pillow to her chest. She put the pillow back, straightened up, and tried to look like she hadn't been crying recently. "Uh, yeah."

Karen opened the door. "Where's my basketball star?"

Maddie smiled and got off the bed to give her mother a hug.

"I missed you so much, Maddie." Karen told her. "It's so nice to have you home."

"Thanks Mom,"

"How did finals go?"

Maddie sighed. "Rough, but I think I did good."

"Fantastic. Positive attitude is everything." Karen replied, pulling away. "Ooh, I can't believe it. My two girls; seniors in college! Where did the time go, hm? What happened to my two girls in pigtails who giggled at two in the morning over summer break?"

"Aw, Mom. Please don't get all sentimental." Maddie complained, only half serious. Her mother always got emotional talking about them growing up.

"I can't help it, I'm your mother." Karen chuckled lightly. She turned her attention to Liv (who she had greeted the day before). "How are you feeling, sweetie? Dad said you didn't feel well."

"Fine," Liv lied with a sweet smile. "I'm good."

"She's lying." Maddie said accidentally. Her eyes went wide instantly when she realized what she said and she clapped her hand over her mouth. The glare Liv gave her was deadly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Liv?" Karen asked gently, interrupting Maddie. "What's wrong?"

Liv instantly started to cry. Karen joined Liv on the bed and Maddie shut the door before sitting on Liv's other side.

"Something happened at school." Liv managed to say.

"...what kind of something?" Karen asked. Maddie could tell by her tone that she knew something was very wrong.

Maddie squeezed her sister's shaky hand for the hundredth time that day.

* * *

By dinner time, Liv had gone through and entire box of tissues, Maddie had been hugged countless times, Pete was furious, and Karen had made a call to Liv's college.

Liv hadn't moved from her bed and so Maddie didn't either. Their dad had left the room angrily earlier and it had made Liv even more upset than she already had been. Karen and Maddie had both tried to calm her, but it hadn't worked well.

"Hey," came Parker's voice from outside the door. "I don't know what's wrong and I don't really care, so I haven't been listening or anything. I just came up to say that pizza's here."

"Thanks Parker," Maddie replied. She was starving.

"Yup," he replied before going back down the steps.

Maddie got up and headed towards the door. Liv didn't follow.

"You coming?"

Liv shook her head and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear shyly. "I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." Liv smiled a little. Her stomach was in knots and she didn't think she could ear even if she wanted to. "Thanks though,"

Maddie smiled back before leaving the room.

Maddie had barely shut the door before it opened again, revealing their father. Liv wrapped her arms around herself and looked down.

"Liv, honey, you know I'm not mad at you, right?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

She looked up to him, feeling shy and uncomfortable. "You're not?"

"I'm upset with what happened to you. I'm mad that there are people in the world who think doing things like this are okay. But I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry if I made it seem that way."

Liv clasped her hands in her lap.

"I thought you should know that your mother got in touch with someone at school."

"She did?"

He nodded.

"What'd they say?"

"That there's no way they could figure out who did it unless someone told them who it was or confessed, which probably isn't going to happen."

Liv sighed.

"It's not fair or right or anything, but it's the reality."

It was quiet for a minute.

"I know being sorry doesn't help, but I am. And we're here for you. All of us."

"Thank you."

"Are you hungry?"

"No,"

"Well, we'll save some then. Are you going to stay up here?"

"Yes?" she said it like a question. She didn't really want to face Parker and fake a smile when she wasn't feeling it. She wasn't that good an actress.

"Okay," he kissed the top of her head and gave her a hug. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Daddy."

Pete left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Liv alone.

She let out a long breath and pulled her knees up to her chest.

The faint sound of Parker and Maddie teasing and laughing way other drifted up the stairs and she smiled a little to herself. She missed that.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I'd appreciate it if you left a review! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, glad you're liking the story so far! It honestly feels kind of strange to be writing for a TV show that is aimed at preteens when I'm in High School, but writing this is really fun._**

 ** _I've been taking a peek at some of the other stories in this category and I can guess that most of the writers and readers here are fairly young and I'll also guess that the stories on here are written by those just dipping their toes into fanfiction. That's not a bad thing! You guys have promise! If writing makes you happy, keep doing it! And if a show or movie makes you happy, keep watching it. A lot of my friends watch Liv and Maddie too. You don't have to be a certain age to enjoy something. Remember that, okay? If anyone ever wants advice or just to talk, my PMs are always open. :)_**

 ** _Enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Maddie Rooney did not expect to spend her first Saturday of Summer Break to consist of sitting awkwardly in hallway outside of the upstairs bathroom with her mom and twin sister, but that's exactly what she was doing.

Her mom's phone was ticking backwards from five minutes beside them, currently on two minutes and forty seven seconds.

Liv seemed to grow more anxious every second.

Parker was out again, but this time with his girlfriend. Apparently, she was a cheerful little pigtailed brunette named Sophia Rose with a soft spot for animals of all kinds (she had a horse, a bird, two dogs, three cats, a turtle, four mice, a miniature pig, and a duck). She wanted to be a veterinarian and was well on her way. All the teachers loved her. Parker was "absolutely smitten" according to Karen. He had taken her to the Spring Dance and everything. It was a good thing he had already been planning on going to her house because no one had a good enough excuse for him to get him out of their house.

Pete was downstairs working on the final exam for P.E. and trying to ignore the possible results that would come from the bathroom.

It seemed to be an agonizingly long five minutes, moving along at the metaphorical pace of a snail with a limp. Or a two-legged turtle. Or something equally as ridiculous sounding. Because wasn't it kind of ridiculous what was happening? They were waiting those five minutes in the hallway to read results from a tiny digital screen and those results could make a huge impact.

Thirteen seconds.

Twelve.

Eleven.

And then those dreaded ten little beeps leading up to an alarm that was much more cheerful than anyone hearing it.

Maddie and Karen slowly turned to look at Liv, who looked very uncomfortable, but she took a deep breath and stood up anyway. No one could do this but her. She knew that.

Maddie and her mother stood too, but unlike Liv, did not move from their place. Maddie adjusted her glasses nervously.

From beyond the open door to the bathroom, there was silence.

"Liv?" Karen asked gently.

Her words failed her, her disbelief taking the form of a strangled sob instead as the stupid little plastic device clattered to the tile floor.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what that previously mentioned little digital screen read.

"Oh, honey," Karen murmured, pulling the crying girl into a hug.

Maddie joined the hug as well. She didn't know what to do besides that. And she sure as heck didn't know what to say.

Her sister was pregnant.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning when one of the many neighborhood cats yowled below the open window, startling Maddie awake.

She groaned and went to the window, squinting at the vaguely tortoiseshell below. "Shoo," she told it. "Your girlfriend lives next door, how many times do I have to tell you that."

The cat blinked and meowed in reply.

"We don't have a cat."

Another meow.

"You're stupid."

There was a small laugh from beside her. "I can't believe you're arguing with a cat, Maddie."

Maddie turned away from the window to her sister's bed. "Liv? What are you doing up?"

"I've been up." she replied, sitting up. "I've been thinking."

"About?" Maddie questioned, lowering herself to her own bed, despite being sure she knew.

"About... the baby." Maddie couldn't see her sister squirm, but she heard it in her voice. "Maddie... I think I-I want to keep it. Is that... weird?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Maddie, please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Liv. Honest." Maddie promised. "But, are you sure? You just found out a few hours ago and you've got a little while yet to decide..."

The other twin sighed. "You do think it's weird."

"I don't!" Maddie protested. "If you want to keep your baby, Liv, that's your choice. No one can make it for you. Not me, not Mom and Dad, no one."

"Do you think they'll be okay with it?" They meaning their parents.

"To be honest, I don't know." Why were they having this discussion at two a.m.? "I think they'd be okay with it, but I'm not sure."

"I mean, I could always move out I guess." Liv said, mostly to herself. "Two bedroom apartments aren't too much, are they?"

"Hey," Maddie said. "I thought we talked about moving out together before. After college. We could always do it sooner. I have some money saved up, you know. I might not have been an international teen sensation, but I'm not broke."

"You wouldn't have to do that."

"Well, if Mom and Dad won't let you stay, I'm out too."

"Maddie-"

"Hey, you can't get away from me that easily." Maddie grinned. "You're my twin, you're stuck with me."

"I'm not stuck with you. Sisters by chance, friends by choice, remember?"

Maddie smiled. "Of course. So that means we're always a team."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Maddie? Because it's a lot."

"Hey, it's Aunt Maddie now, isn't it?"

Liv smiled a little. "I guess so."

"Hey, don't worry too much about Mom and Dad right now, get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night Maddie."

"'Night, Liv."

There was the sound of rustling blankets as the both of them got comfortable again.

"Hey Liv?" Maddie asked quietly, looking up at the blurry glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Aw, I love the sister dynamic between the twins! It's still so impressive to me that Dove Cameron can play two distinctly different people at the same time.**_

 ** _What do you guys think their parent's and Parker and Joey's reactions will be like? And who wants to guess the gender of the baby? Let me know in your reviews!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long! I've got a lot going on!**_

* * *

Liv was sure the only reason she hadn't fallen apart yet was because Maddie was holding her together.

Maddie was the strong one. She always had been, at least in a physical sense, but now she was quite literally keeping her twin from collapsing in on herself.

Once Joey had come home, he and Parker were told what was happening and both boys were being extremely kind and supportive about the whole thing, and of course, their parents were there, but Maddie was the one who spent three hours in the middle of the night holding her sister until she stopped crying. She was the one who reminded her that her life wasn't over and promised her everything would be just fine when she refused to get out of bed one day. She was also the only person who made her feel normal.

Maddie had made it clear that she was willing to do whatever it took for her sister to be okay. Liv knew she was probably only functioning somewhat normally because of Maddie and that she was doing a lot for her.

Because of that, however, Maddie wasn't really enjoying her summer. No one in their family was. Everyone seemed too preoccupied with Liv's situation and she wanted to do something about it, at least for one person that day, but she didn't get the chance to, because the person she was going to call showed up on their doorstep.

It was like magic. One minute, Liv considered calling Diggie to come take Maddie somewhere and the next minute he had shown up and Liv was baffled, but pleased.

Maddie almost refused to go with him, but Liv urged her to. She would be fine without her sister for a few hours. They had spent five years apart, after all.

* * *

"Hey, what's up with Liv? She didn't seem quite as... bubbly as usual." Diggie asked Maddie, passing her the basketball. They were at the park.

"I, uh," Maddie sighed. Certainly she couldn't tell him the truth without Liv's permission. That would be wrong. "She's got some... stuff going on."

"Hollywood stuff?"

"College-ish stuff."

"Ah," he replied. "And might I guess you're being a good sister and helping her all you can? You looked drained, Rooney."

"Yeah, I am. She's my twin, you know? I have to. I know she'd do it for me." Maddie shot the basketball and missed completely, luckily, it bounced towards Diggie. Maddie never missed. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, but you have to take care of yourself too."

"Liv's more important than my sleep schedule." Maddie replied. "What she's going through is serious and she needs me."

"Can I ask what's going on, or is that being nosy?"

"I mean, I guess you'll know eventually, so I'm not really sure if it'd be totally wrong to tell you..." Maddie sighed. But should she? She knew Diggie would keep it quiet, but would Liv be upset with her?

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being ridiculously serious, where does this rank?" Diggie asked.

"Seventeen."

"Oh," Diggie was stunned. "Oh...Kay."

She kicked at a stone on the ground, biting her lip, debating whether or not to tell him.

"You don't have to tell me." he reminded.

She shook her head. No. She almost felt like she had to. It was a secret that was tearing her apart because her sister was just so upset. Her voice was just loud enough for him to hear. "She's pregnant."

"She's-what, I... How did that happen?" he asked, dumbfounded and startled.

"Some creep at her college... at a party she didn't even want to go to..."

"Oh my god..."

"She wants to keep it... She's being super brave about this whole thing. But she's so upset and fragile right now and she needs me and I want to help but-"

"Sometimes you need to look after yourself."

Maddie squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, trying not to cry. "It's so hard to do that when I'm being the strong one."

"Come here," he dropped the basketball and pulled her into a hug. A hug she didn't realize she so desperately needed.

"Why am I crying?" she sniffled. She hated feeling so vulnerable.

She couldn't forget about her own needs to look after her sister and it was clear she had been. Her life was changing too. She had every right to be emotional and to cry. She needed to fall apart, too. But she hadn't given herself that permission. "Even the strong ones need to cry sometimes, Maddie." he said quietly, holding her.

 _And I'll be here when you do._

* * *

"How was your date?" Liv asked in a voice that sounded almost like her normal one, looking up from her phone.

Maddie shut the front door behind her and sat on the couch. "It wasn't really a date."

"Of course it was,"

"No. No it really wasn't." _It was me crying for an hour over things you're supposed to be upset about. That's what it was._ In her mind, she had no right to feel like she did. She had to look after Liv.

"Alright," Liv smiled. "Whatever you say."

Maddie rolled her eyes. Typical Liv.

"Where're the boys?" Maddie asked. She hoped her sister couldn't tell she had been crying.

"Joey's who knows where and Parker's with Reggie. Or Evan. Or Sophia. You know- I don't know. He's too popular."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever think you'd say that sentence?"

"What, that one of our brothers is popular? No." Liv scoffed. "It's super weird."

"Totally..." Maddie sighed. "Hey, you want to go get some frozen yogurt or something?"

"That's a little random, but sure." Liv replied. No one could tell, could they? Also, it had been a while since she visited the place she filmed her first music video. It'd be nice to se it again. And feel normal.

"It's hot out, I was playing basketball. It's not so random to me." Was it really because she was playing basketball? No. Not at all. She hadn't even really played. She just wanted to spend as much time with her sister as possible before she was taken away from her by a little squirmy pink thing.

* * *

 _ **I know Diggie and Maddie broke up in the show and Josh is up for her love interest now, but Diggie is just too cute.**_

 ** _Thank you all for your patience! And of course, your kind words! I'm so glad you like it!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry this took so long, but I've been super busy! However, I have been keeping up with with the show! My Lolden and Mosh hearts have been crushed, but Miggie lives on.**_

 _ **Also some big stuff happened lately, didn't it? Sofia Carson released a song, Dove and Ryan released a song the same day, and perhaps biggest of all, Dove and Ryan got engaged! How cute is that?**_

 ** _Okay fangirling over, now on to the story!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Hey, Liv."

Liv was so startled, she almost fell off her desk chair. "You gave me a heart attack, Diggie!"

"Sorry, your dad told me Maddie was up here."

"It's okay. You just came up so quietly." Liv replied, still trying to catch her breath. "Maddie's in the bathroom I think."

Anyone would've thought Liv was perfectly fine by her tone of voice (other than being startled of course) but Diggie knew better. He knew her decently well because of Maddie. And when they were trying to be nonchalant, both of them had a certain lilt to their voices. It was slight, but he noticed. He was trained on a Rooney twin and even though the girls were very different, they were identical in more ways than they'd like to admit.

"You doing okay, Liv?"

She shrugged halfheartedly. She knew he knew. Maddie had told her she told him. That was fine because Liv knew he wouldn't tell a soul. But it was still kind of awkward. "I've been better..."

She looked exhausted. And kind of sick. She was almost to the halfway point and was absolutely miserable because of t.

He shifted a little uncomfortably, still standing in the doorway of the twins' room. What do you you even say in situation like this?

"You know, if you ever need anything, I'm here." He didn't know what on earth she would ever need him for, but it felt like the right thing to say. At this point, Liv may as well have been his sister. He certainly loved her like one. And he was going to look after her if she needed him to.

She smiled a bit. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

He nodded awkwardly. Liv spent most of her time in the house and in her room, hiding. She was embarrassed and ashamed and terrified and she didn't want to face anyone. He could understand why, of course, but he worried for her well-being. Everyone did. The bubbly, outgoing actress was not one to spend her whole summer locked inside herself in her room all alone. She was already hurting but continuing to do what she was doing could just make everything worse.

"Hey you," Maddie's voice said from a bit down the hall. "You weren't supposed to be here until two." She reached him and poked him in the chest.

"Well, I've noticed your dad glares less if I'm early and bring you back home before I said I was going to, so quarter 'til seemed like the best option." he replied, grinning.

Maddie laughed. "Okay,"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Maddie grabbed for his hand. She hesitated a moment, looked at him, and quickly glanced at Liv. He replied with a smile. "Hey Liv, you want to join us?"

"No thank you. I don't want to ruin your date."

"It's not a date." Diggie said. It was. But if she came it wouldn't be and they wouldn't mind. It wasn't going to be anything romantic and the three of them could have a lot of fun.

"That's okay. I don't want to be a third wheel. Have fun though, okay?" Liv's smile was forced.

Maddie's heart broke a bit. "Okay. See you later."

Liv waved at them before returning to her laptop.

They went down the stairs and she heard them leave.

She bit her lip to avoid crying. Nothing was ever going to be normal again, was it?

* * *

Liv wouldn't be returning to college for her senior year. She couldn't bear to go back there. And also the baby was due sometime in December and that was just asking for trouble. She would be taking classes online and maybe finish up her degree for real closer to home once the baby was a little older.

Said baby had started moving around and it was really driving her a little crazy. It scared her to death the first time and every time she reacted, she scared someone in her family. Usually it was Maddie.

Maddie was going back to school. She had been hesitant, but Liv urged her to return because she wasn't her sister's responsibility. Besides, Maddie would only be two hours away.

Or she would've been had Maddie not told Liv what her plans were.

"An apartment?" Liv blinked at her twin in shock.

"Yeah. And it'd only be an hour away instead of two!" Maddie replied enthusiastically.

"With Diggie?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "No, with Todd Stetson. Of course with Diggie!"

Liv raised an eyebrow. "Do Mom and Dad know about this plan of yours?"

Maddie's face fell a bit. "...n-no, not yet... I mean, what can they tell me? No?"

"They could," Liv reminded.

"Yeah, but I'm twenty two! I'm an adult! And also it's a hell of a lot cheaper than living on campus. It's an hour drive everyday, but that's not too bad. It's still less expensive."

"That's true..." It'd be nice to have Maddie closer to home.

"They've known Diggie forever, he's not a stranger!"

"Yeah. He's not a stranger." Liv bit her lip. "Maddie, I'm happy for you. I think you should do it if that's what you want to do."

"Thanks!"

Liv looked away from her excited sister. "Just... promise me you'll be careful?"

Maddie's mood shifted immediately from giddy to deadly serious. Diggie would never hurt her, she knew that. But that's not what Liv needed to hear. Maddie took Liv's hands. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Liv brightened a little at the sincerity of her twins' words. "Does this whole 'moving in together' business mean I'm one step closer to a brother-in-law?"

Maddie blushed, making her sister laugh. Liv continued to tease her. "Has he mentioned anything?"

"No," Maddie turned ever redder and looked down.

"He has!" Liv squeaked and shook her sister's hands around, reading Maddie's facial expression.

Maddie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay, so yeah. We've kinda talked about it-"

Liv squealed and clapped her hands together.

"But it's not gonna happen anytime soon." Maddie finished. "College first."

Liv didn't look disappointed. "Aunt Maddie and Uncle Diggie... yeah I figured that would happen."

Maddie smiled and Liv gave her a hug.

"Hey Liv?" Parker shouted up the stairs, ruining the moment. "I don't mean to upset you or anything but I think you should check some of those celebrity sites you don't like."

Liv looked at Maddie and Maddie looked at Liv.

Oh God, what could they possibly be saying? Was it something about her?

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope the Miggie fluff was an alright addition. It kind of serves as a counterpoint to Liv- Maddie is generally happy and things are going well and Liv is kind of all over the place.**_

 ** _We'll get back to more about the baby next chapter. And see what's up with those tabloid websites._**

 ** _I appreciate your reviews! Feedback is always welcome! :)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a fairly long chapter! It is broken into smaller sections, but they all fit together. It picks up right where last chapter left off. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Liv and Maddie were both staring in shock at the headline of the tabloid website.

 **Exclusive: Liv Rooney is pregnant!**

"Who told them?" Liv asked in disbelief. Maddie would never, Joey and Parker wouldn't, their parents wouldn't, Diggie wouldn't. The people at her college?

"It could just be a coincidence." Maddie said, trying to cheer up her sister. "They probably pulled a story out of thin air and are trying to are trying to prove it with things that don't add up."

"Even if they did just make it up, the world is going to find out eventually and they're going to be found credible." Liv shoved the laptop off her legs and stood up. She didn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't sit still anymore. "That's the last thing I want."

Her reflection in the mirror caught her eye. She still looked like herself. Like the little Liv Rooney the world fell in live with on Sing It Loud! Only, she looked nothing like herself. She looked tired and worn and sad. Her makeup was a little sloppy and her hair hadn't been properly curled in a few days. And there was a slight bump under her dress. It was visible now. She sighed heavily. "I hate this, Maddie."

Maddie frowned, puzzled. "Hate what?"

"That this happened! And that I've been such a pain in your neck! And that I can't finish school! And that no one will know who was responsible! And that I'm hiding this from everyone!" Liv's voice cracked. She was determined not to cry again. She cried too much.

Maddie got off the bed and walked behind her twin. "So you hate everything, huh?"

"Pretty much everything," Liv nodded in agreement. "Except for..." she glanced down at her bump once again and rubbed her hand over it. "Except for this little one." She loved that baby. She really did.

Maddie gave her a small smile in the mirror. "You're amazing, Liv."

Liv looked down. "What makes you say that?"

"You just told me everything you hate about this whole situation. But you made it very clear that the actual thing that's the center of all these problems is something you love."

"I do... it's my... it's my baby."

Maddie wrapped her arms around her sister. "You're an amazing person. And you're going to be such an amazing mother. I know you are."

"I love you, Maddie." Liv said softly.

Her sister pulled back from the hug. "I love you too. And for the record, you're my favorite pain in the neck."

Liv giggled and only hugged her twin tighter.

* * *

Liv had done probably the gutsiest thing possible by confirming her pregnancy in social media. She wasn't about to let sleazy journalists win. It had been a very lengthy discussion with Maddie and her mother, but she decided this was the best way to handle things.

She hadn't posted in a very long time and people freaked out both that she posted anything and about the fact that she was going to have a baby.

Of course, the anticipated "you're not with anyone, who's the father?" came out and while she said she'd explain at a later time, if ever, because it was very difficult for her to talk about, people still didn't drop it.

Most people, however, didn't care about anything past the point of her having a baby and were posting congratulating messages and being very sweet about it. It was actually making her a bit more excited for the baby to come.

Liv, as usual, replied to as many messages as she could, but one in particular stood out. **_"Congrats! That kid is going to be a major talent someday! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"_**

No, in fact, she didn't. She was plenty far enough along to find out, but she hadn't. She'd been to the doctor a handful of times, but they never asked her. And she never asked them. Because as much as she'd have liked to know, there were about a trillion other things in her mind and she always forgot. Her next appointment wasn't for a few weeks but she was totally curious.

 _ **"Thank you! 3 I don't know yet, but I hope to find out soon!"**_ she replied to the person.

* * *

Liv was siting on the couch with Joey, playing a video game with him. She usually wouldn't, but Parker wasn't home and he wanted to play with someone so much, she caved in.

"How are you so good at this?" Joey demanded of his sister. "Have you played this before?"

"To be honest, I'm just kind of pressing the buttons you told me and hoping for the best." Liv admitted with a shrug.

Joey glanced at her quickly and shook his head before looking back at the tv. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Basketball," she replied. "And French braid my own hair." Maddie had grabbed her brush out of her hands that morning and braided her hair out of nowhere. When Liv asked why, Maddie shrugged and just said she was curious if she could still do it and told Liv she was welcome to take it out. She hadn't. Aprtly because she couldn't do it herself.

"Is that it?"

"As far as I know,"

Joey chuckled. She was his sister and she drove him crazy, but he loved her a lot and she was also surprisingly entertaining.

A loud knock came from the front door. Joey paused the game and quite literally pushed his sister back onto the couch before going to answer it. Joey and Parker both refused to let her do anything that wasn't absolutely necessary for her to do most of the time now. It was sweet, but it did get a little bothersome.

"Is Liv here?"

Liv knew that voice. Andie. She got up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, come in. She's right-"

"Olivia Rooney!" Andie scolded when Liv came into her view. Joey closed the door behind the brown haired girl.

"Hi Andie," Liv replied.

"Okay, first of all, I missed you!" Andie hugged Liv tightly. Liv hugged her back.

"And secondly, how come you didn't tell me about... this?" Andie demanded, gesturing towards Liv's middle. "I find out when one of my college friends sent me the link to a story on Twitter saying "don't you know her?"!" Andie's words came out a lot harsher than they were probably intended and Liv visibly flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, Andie... I-I didn't really want to tell anyone. I just decided to say anything this morning. I was going to tell you when you came home..."

"Well, here I am!" Andie replied.

Joey was gesturing wildly behind his sister at Andie, trying to get her to lower her voice or sound less angry or something. Liv had always been pretty sensitive, but she was even more so as of late. He knew she was very, very close to crying and he didn't want that to happen. Unfortunately, Andie wasn't paying attention to him.

"I-I'm sorry..." Liv's voice cracked and before she could stop it, her eyes filled with tears.

Joey slapped himself in the forehead and turned around. Andie! Well, at least he tried.

Andie was too stunned to do much of anything for a moment, but her expression softened. "Liv?" she asked softly. "Liv, I'm sorry, please don't cry." She pulled Liv into another hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- oh God, I'm sorry."

She had seen Liv cry, but never like this.

"It's okay..." Liv sniffed. "I should've told you sooner-"

"No, no, it's okay. Liv, it's okay." Andie promised. "It was your choice to not say anything. I should respect that. You would've told me when you were ready."

Andie should've known Liv was in a weird place. She should've known something bad happened, that she wouldn't want to talk about it. Liv didn't have a boyfriend. She should've figured it out. She shouldn't have had to upset her friend to figure it out.

When Liv calmed down enough to talk properly, she pulled Andie up the stairs into her room. Liv wanted-needed- to tell her everything. Andie was her best friend in the whole world, behind Maddie of course. She should've talked to her earlier.

Joey was left by himself in the living room. He went back to his video game. He was still worried about Liv, but that was kind of his job, wasn't it? He was her brother. Brothers, even younger brothers, were supposed to look after their sisters, weren't they?

Joey finally beat the level by imagining the boss monster as the creep who hurt his sister.

* * *

Andie and Liv were laying side by side on Liv's bed, staring at the ceiling. Liv had cried a bit more when she was explaining things to Andie, but she was okay now.

They were just really catching up now, but Andie did ask Liv a question or two every once in a while. Liv wasn't bothered. Curiosity was natural.

"So you don't know if it's a boy or a girl, right?"

"Not yet. The next appointment isn't for a few weeks. I can ask them then. I keep forgetting though. You'll have to text me to remind me or something."

"Well, yeah. I could. Or you could find one of those places that just does gender ultrasounds."

Liv turned her head to look at her. "That's a thing?"

"Yeah, my cousin went to one. Literally, you pay them like forty bucks and their job is to just to tell you if it's a boy or girl. My cousin had to go twice because they couldn't tell the first time because she was kind of early, but they should have no problem with you. They even give you pictures."

"Huh," Well, that was something to look into.

"I went with her the second time because her husband had an emergency meeting and couldn't go. They were really nice. It's not in a hospital, just in an office building. But it's not really medical, so that's okay. It's super clean anyway. Everything there is frilly and blue and pink, though."

Liv laughed. Andie still wasn't the girliest.

"I don't remember what it was called or where it was, but I can ask her if you want."

"Could you?"

"I'll text her right now," Andie grabbed her phone and started typing.

"Hey, Andie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you come with me, if I went?" Of course she'd ask Maddie and maybe her parents, but Andie was her best friend. And she'd already been there. Not in her place, but it would still be comforting.

Andie put her phone down and smiled at her. "If you want me there, I would love to."

Liv smiled back.

* * *

"You look like you had fun." Liv commented as Maddie walked into the room with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I did." Maddie had spent practically the whole day with Diggie and Liv had all but forced her into a dress. Not a fancy dress, it was just blue. No sparkles or anything, but Maddie had put up quite a fight before she actually put it on. "I think I got sunburn, though."

"Ooh," Liv cringed. "Where at?"

"My legs because I'm not used to not wearing pants apparently and forgot to put sunscreen there. It's not too bad, though." She held up aloe cream. "Mom found this for me, so it should be better soon."

"Still kinda sucks,"

"Yeah," Maddie shrugged. "Could be worse."

"True,"

Maddie sat down on her bed slowly and cringed. "Well, my legs hurt too much to wear pants tomorrow so you win. I have to wear a dress."

"I'd gloat, but it feels kind of sadistic considering the reason is because you're in pain."

Maddie laughed and opened the lotion bottle and squeezed some into her hand. "What'd you do today?"

"Well, I played video games with Joey for a while-"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. It was fun. And I was good at it." Liv smiled proudly. "And then Andie came over because she found those articles and I didn't tell her anything, so we spent a lot of time talking."

"Yeah?"

Liv shrugged. "Yeah. Is it weird I feel... better that it's out and I don't have to hide it?"

"Nah, keeping these bottled up takes a lot of energy. I'm glad you feel better... This stuff feels like it was in the Arctic or something. Dang."

"It was in the fridge. It is supposed to feel like that. It's to cool your skin down."

"I know, but geez! It's freezing. I have to like, mentally prepare myself for it."

Liv laughed. "Oh, I just remembered. You know how this morning I told you it's probably time I find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Yup,"

"Well, when I was talking to Andie, she said she went with her cousin to this place where all they do is tell you what you're having. And since my actual doctor's appointment isn't for a while, I looked into it."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Most likely. Will you come with me?"

Maddie looked up. "You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah. You and Mom and Andie."

"I wouldn't miss that for anything."

Liv smiled at her sister.

"Do you have to make an appointment or something?"

"Yeah, I was going to do that tomorrow probably." That was the plan at least. She had tried twice today, once chickening out before she even hit the "call" button on her phone, the second time letting it ring twice before hanging up. She was still a little embarrassed and generally terrified. She couldn't still ask her mom to make her appointments, could she?

She wasn't sure why she was so scared. Talking to strangers and faking emotions was part of her job. But this- this might be way too real

"Alright, well, keep me in the loop. I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Maddie stood up and left the room, taking her Arctic-cold lotion with her.

Liv flopped back on her bed.

This was not how this was supposed to happen.

She was supposed to be married to a loving husband. She was supposed to have wanted that baby more than anything. She was supposed to cry happy tears about it when she found out. She was supposed to be excited to look at baby clothes and crib sheets. She was supposed to go to appointments with her husband, not her mom and sister and best friend.

It seemed as if the universe had dealt her a pretty crappy deck of cards.

Maddie, on the other hand, had been given a good one. She had a boyfriend who simply adored her and they were talking about getting married and moving in together.

Maddie was well on her way to a happily ever after, Liv was not. Not in a conventional sense at least.

 _Well universe, I'm going to make those cards work for me somehow._ She thought. _I'm going to make them into a different kind of happily ever after._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, I hope you liked that! Andie and Liv's friendship is one of my favorite parts of the show._**

 ** _As I'm sure you can tell, there's kind of a disconnect between the show and this story, mostly because it's being written before there's a definite ending. I'm sure most of you know by now that the Rooneys move to LA for season 4 so that kind of makes most of this null and void, but I'm still going to continue it! I'm having fun writing it._**

 ** _To_** _legend fanatic_ ** _who mentioned Holden: He is going to come into play soon! Very soon, I promise! Willow will probably make an appearance as well, if you want her to!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and for your reviews! They are very much appreciated! Let me know what you think about this chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! Here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Well, I don't know about you, but I had fun today." Maddie said, smiling at her sister as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I did too," Liv replied with a smile. "Thanks, Maddie."

"Of course,"

Liv wasn't about to tell her that going to the mall made her feel almost normal, like nothing had ever happened. It was nice to just laugh with her sister and not talk about the baby. Liv had used the day as an opportunity to not only simply enjoy herself, but also to tease her twin lightly about the whole 'moving in with Diggie' business. It was nice not to be the center of conversation.

They both got out of the car and headed towards the house, giggling still.

Thy both stopped dead when they saw Holden on their porch, looking like a deer in the headlights. Liv's heart beat quickened and she felt herself turn red.

"Holden?" Maddie questioned.

"Hey," he replied sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Still being awful at knocking on doors. Which I'm kind of glad I didn't do now because you weren't home..."

Maddie climbed up the steps, leaving a stunned Liv at the bottom. "Do you need something?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you, Liv," Holden looked to the other twin. "If I could?"

Liv could do nothing but nod in reply. She she supposed she would, but she knew what this was about already. And she didn't really want to talk to him, but she couldn't tell him no.

Maddie shot her sister a worried glance. "O...kay, I'll be inside. See you, Holden." She unlocked the door with her key.

"Bye," he responded. Maddie entered the house and shut the door behind her.

Liv had made her way up the steps. She was standing in front of Holden now, feeling very embarrassed and very, very small.

He took both of her hands in his and looked at her with all the concern in the world. "Liv, I just got back from Europe and I saw all the- and you- and I... are you okay?"

She looked down and squeezed her eyes shut. No, she would not cry in front of Holden.

"That was- gah, that was a stupid question. Of course you're not okay." he continued. Liv almost seemed to be trembling. It didn't take a genius to work out what happened to her.

The happy girl she was in her posts seemed to be a falsity now, at least mostly. She was shattered. "Liv... is there anything I can do? I know we're not, you know, a thing anymore. but I do care about you. A-a lot. And if I can do anything- if you need anything, ever. At anytime. You let me know."

Holden was just as sweet as he had always been to her. Just as caring. Just as worried. Just as loving. She had missed him so much. She missed everything about him. She couldn't help it, Liv threw her arms around him and sniffled into his shirt. Holden was stunned at first, but held her close.

"I'm not... please don't listen to those gossip sites." she sobbed. "I didn't do anything like that."

"I know," he promised her.

"Holden, I'm so scared."

"And you have every right to be."

"What if it hates me?"

He was unnerved by her sudden question, but would jot refuse her an answer. "The baby?"

She nodded sadly.

"No, it'll love you. You're its mother. And you're funny and you're sweet and you're generous and you're kind... you'll be great at this, Liv."

She sniffled again and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," Holden assured. "It's alright. Here, sit down." he gestured to the porch swing and she sat down. He joined her.

After a moment or two of silence, Holden spoke. "I know I'm not one of your 'things' anymore, but you've always kind of been one of mine. And if you want me to, I can be one of your kid's 'things'. If not, that's okay, but you know I..." he trailed off, unsure of where his rambling was headed.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were still glittering with tears. That was so sweet. He was so sweet. "I'd like that, Holden."

He smiled at her.

"You've always been one of my 'things', too." she told him. No matter how small, he always had a place in her heart. She'd love for Holden to be part of her kid's life. Even just a tiny blip. Even just the kind of blip who sends five dollars in a birthday card. She wanted her kid to be surrounded by people who loved them. And Holden was still her friend. Her very, vey loving friend.

He pulled her into a hug with one arm and she hugged him back. It took every ounce of self-control he had to not kiss her head.

* * *

"Well they took that better than I expected them to." Maddie announced as she walked into the backyard.

"Yeah?" Liv replied.

"Wha- Liv, where are-" Maddie looked up, only to see her sister sitting on the floor of their old treehouse. "Why are you up there?"

"I don't know." Liv shrugged. "I haven't been up here for a while..."

"Do you think you should be up there?"

"Maddie, I'm fine."

"Yeah, but you're..." Maddie trailed off.

Liv rolled her eyes. "God, Maddie, I know I'm pregnant. I said I'm fine."

Maddie frowned. "I know, I just meant-"

"First it's Dad and then the boys and now you. I'm an adult, I can handle myself, thank you."

Maddie climbed up the ladder."I know, Liv. You're perfectly capable of handling yourself and trust me, we all know that." Maddie sat beside her. "But we're still gonna worry about you because we love you."

"I know..." Liv looked out over the yard. She had lots of memories of running around that yard and playing in the treehouse when she was little. Playing princesses with Maddie when they were in grade school and Joey, just a year younger, following behind them in whatever they did. Drawing on the driveway with Parker when he was just big enough to hold a piece of chalk and scribble. Spending an entire day in the treehouse with Maddie and a plate of cookies the first time she came back home from California when they were just kids, catching up.

She had a really great childhood. She was afraid things would be different for her kid.

Maddie took Liv's hand and squeezed it. "You never did answer me... what are you doing up here?"

Liv looked over at her sister and then away again. "Tomorrow...tomorrow, I find out if I'm going to have a son or a daughter. That makes it... real, you know?"

Maddie wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Up until now, it's been like I've been... acting. Like someone handed me a script and told me how to do things. Like it's been fake. But tomorrow changes everything. This baby won't just be an it anymore, it'll be a person. A person who needs a name and will gave their own personality and I'm going to be their mom..."

"And like I keep saying, you'll be great at it," Maddie told her. "I know you will."

"But what if I'm not, Maddie?" Liv asked. She had asked that question so many times to so many people, but this time, the emotions were different. It wasn't just a question, she was actually terrified. "This isn't something someone can just... tell me what to do for. This is a baby, an actual person! I don't want to screw it up. This is so different than anything I've ever done! It's not a game or for show, it's real."

"You're not going to screw up this kid. You're going to be such a good mother, Liv."

"But how do you know?"

"Because you're an amazing sister and an amazing friend. You care so much about everyone and their feelings. You spend a good chunk of your free time replying to your fans on the Internet, you hug kids in the mall if they recognize you and you talk to them. You have such a big heart, Liv. I know you'll be great at this."

Liv dropped her voice. "What am I supposed to do when the baby grows into a kid and wants to know about their dad? Am I supposed to lie?"

"Liv, that's so many years away..."

Liv shook her head. "Is it really?"

Maddie frowned. "Please don't worry about that now, Liv. When it comes up later, I'll be here to help. But right now, the only thing you should be worried about is picking a name after tomorrow, okay? And getting baby stuff."

Liv nodded. She knew her sister was only trying to help, but she was still going to worry about it.

"Mom and Dad said you're more than welcome to stay in our room after I move out. And the baby."

"Oh yeah!" Liv brightened. Sometimes it was best not to dwell on things even if she wanted to. Sometimes it was better for the people you loved. And, as an actress, Liv could seamlessly jump into an emotion she didn't really feel. "You did talk to them about that, didn't you?"

"I did. And they said I'm an adult now and can make my own decisions."

"That sounds kind of like they didn't like the idea."

"Well, you know Dad..."

Liv giggled.

"But yeah, they said whatever makes me happy."

"Yay!" Liv clapped her hands together.

Maddie laughed.

"So when are you, you know, actually moving out?"

"Before the semester starts."

"That's soon!"

"Well, yeah, kind of. But is there really anything I really need to do other than pack all my clothes and stuff? He already lives there. It's not like we're starting from scratch or anything."

"Good point."

"I'm trying to avoid telling Dad there's only one functional bedroom until the last possible moment so don't say anything."

Liv snorted. "One functional bedroom? What happened to the other one?"

"It's kinda small and it's just boxes and extra stuff. Because he's a disaster with stuff like that. Last time I was over I found a box of plates he didn't even know he had in one of the boxes. I might not be the cleanest person, but I guarantee you that within a month of moving in, the room will be cleaned out. Because I'll make him do it with me."

Liv laughed.

"You laugh, but I'm serious."

"Oh, I know you are. And I also know that once it is clean, you still won't be moving into that room."

Maddie shoved Liv lightly, making her laugh.

Parker came out the door and looked up. He looked at Liv an expression of worry showed on his face. Maddie shook her head at him before he could comment on the altitude of his sister. "Mom told me to tell you we're going out for dinner today and that we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Where are we going?" Liv asked.

Parker shrugged. "Don't know, just be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay," Maddie replied.

Liv smiled. "Thanks, Parker."

"Yup," he turned and went back into the house.

Maddie stood up and walked over to the ladder. "Hopefully somewhere good, right?" she said as she climbed down.

Liv nodded, following after her. "Yeah,"

Maddie waited by the ladder until Liv was on the ground. She grabbed her sister's hand and they walked into the house together.

It felt a little strange. They were both experiencing very grown-up things, but it seemed like yesterday they were two kids in elementary school with skinned knees and chalk on their clothes.

So much had changed. But they were still just as close as ever, maybe even more so.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I miss Holden so much. I hope he's in season 4 somehow.**_

 ** _Mosh might have been destroyed and Lolden too, but at least we have Miggie and Jillow! Season 4 is going to be an emotional roller coaster, I imagine._**

 ** _Next chapter, Liv finds out if she's having a boy or girl, so stay tuned!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated!_**


End file.
